In one conventional differential active feedback amplifier a differential input voltage is applied to the transconductance input stage. An output current proportional to the input is collected in the folded cascode, creating a current imbalance which will drive the output voltage. The differential output voltage is applied to a second, matched transconductance feedback pair. When the output voltage reaches the same differential potential as the input voltage, the currents will balance and the amplifier will reach steady state. This circuit presents a few drawbacks when it is used in a crosspoint switch array multiplexer. First, the input stage must not be driven to the point where it limits and has no additional output current. If this occurs, the output stage will stop moving at the point at which all the current has been steered to one input device. In order to make a linear amplifier, the input stage and feedback stage must be degenerated with voltage at least as great as the desired input/output swing. In practice, this requires large resistances or large currents, neither of which is desirable in a crosspoint switch with 1,000 or more replicated input stages. These large resistances can create larger input referred noise. This degeneration reduces gain, which increases offset voltage, gain error and noise contributions from the rest of the circuit. This circuit can tolerate non-linearities as long as they are the same in both the input stage and feedback stage. However, in a crosspoint switch with many replicated input stages, the distance from the driving input stage to the feedback stage may be very large (over 5 mm). In practice, this creates large mismatches between transistors and degeneration resistors that will create gain error in the amplifier. It can also be seen that when a non-zero, steady-state input is applied the input stage will be “tipped”, and this amount of tip will be replicated in the output stage. When tipped, the output conductance of the two input transistors will not be equal. In a crosspoint switch, there are often “hostile” signals crossing the outputs of the input stages, and these will couple unequally into the unmatched output conductances. This results in more hostile feedback than if the input transistors were in matched operating conditions. Additionally, there is increased distortion due to any input to feedback device mismatches forcing the input and feedback devices to be in slightly different operating points on their I-V transfer functions.